Fractured Past
by pinkdaisy-01
Summary: What if Harry was abused by the Dursleys before he came to Hogwarts? How would that affect his life at Hogwarts? (i suck at summaries! pwomise the story is better!) plz RR


Hey everyone! This is only my second Harry Potter fanfic so- be nice! :o) Please don't flame me. . . constructive criticism, on the other hand, is welcome. And before you all sue me,  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MADE UP BY JK ROWLING!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
  
  
The houses on Privet Drive were all laid out in straight, rigid lines. Each had identical red brick roofs, with gleaming white-washed walls. In front of every house was a small, rectangular garden, neatly kept in perfect condition.  
  
Needless to say, there was nothing remarkable about the rows of identical houses, especially the prim house on Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
It was occupied by a small family: a large man with a quivering mustache, by the name of Vernon Dursley, his wife, Petunia, a stick-thin, long necked creature who spent her life spying on their next-door- neighbors, and their son, a fat, disagreeable young boy called Dudley Dursley.  
  
The only strange thing in this totally ordinary neighborhood today was the tabby cat sitting unseen on a window ledge, watching the family intently through the window. It had black markings around its eyes, which looked like spectacles. Under normal circumstances, this might not have been unusual.  
  
However, this was not under normal circumstances. Everything was an uproar in the wizarding world. James and Lily Potter had been killed by the Dark Lord. However, their one-year old son, Harry Potter, had by some miracle survived the Killing Curse. It had backfired onto He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named. Voldemort's dark reign was over.  
  
Wizards all over the world were coming together to celebrate. And the name on everybody's lips was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.  
  
The cat on the windowsill watched silently as the squalling baby in the house was picked up by its mother, and cuddled lovingly. The baby tried to bite her finger, and she cooed at it. The father came in, bouncing the child on his knee, ignoring the loud, rude raspberry it blew at him.  
  
After a while, the lights of neighboring houses slowly went out, as residents went to sleep. The baby of Number 4 Privet Drive was gently tucked into a comfortable, light blue crib, and then the lights turned off too.  
  
The cat lightly bounded off the windowsill, landing silently on the sidewalk. Almost the second it landed, an old, thin man appeared seemingly out of thin air next to her. His silvery beard fell down his chest. A strong power seemed to radiate from him, and the way he held himself made it seem as if he were a young, strong man.  
  
He smiled warmly at the cat, as if greeting an old friend. The cat transformed immediately into a woman in her thirties. Her brown hair was in a tight bun at the base of her neck, and her posture was ramrod straight. As the markings on the cat indicated, she had small, black spectacles.  
  
"Minerva," he said warmly.  
  
"Albus," she returned.  
  
"I must admit, I'm surprised you're not in one of those parties going on," he chuckled lightly. "I was caught in quite a few as I came over here."  
  
She sniffed. "Albus, I don't have time for silly parties." Then her tone softened, and she seemed almost beseeching. "I heard rumors- You-Know-Who defeated by James and Lily's son. . . "  
  
The man nodded. "They're all true."  
  
"But. . . they can't be true. James and Lily Potter- they can't be. . ."  
  
Albus drew a deep breath. "Yes Minerva," he said gently. "I'm afraid they are."  
  
She let out a small sob. "Oh Albus. How horrible! And the poor boy- what are we going to do?"  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hagrid's bringing Harry here as we speak."  
  
As he finished speaking, the quiet, cool night was interrupted by the sound of a loud motorcycle. They both looked up, watching as the huge red motorbike in the sky came zooming down to them.  
  
"He's going to wake up all the Muggles!"  
  
"I put a strong silencing charm on this part of the neighborhood. No sound could break through." Albus gave her a reassuring smile. "Lemon drop?"  
  
Minerva declined, annoyed. Albus had the infuriating habit of offering sweets at the most random of times.  
  
The motorcycle landed with a heavy 'thud'. The huge, shaggy man on it dismounted, tenderly cradling a small bundle in his large hands.  
  
"Pr'fessor Dumbledore, Pr'fessor McGonagall," he greeted them, looking at Albus and then Minerva.  
  
"Ah, Hagrid," smiled Dumbledore. "Right on time." He carefully took the bundle from Hagrid's protective arms. They both looked at the small baby nestled in the warm blankets. It was asleep, breathing lightly, with a tiny thumb in its mouth.  
  
Minerva reached forward, hesitantly tracing the thin, jagged scar on the baby's forehead.  
  
"The scar from the Killing Curse," said Dumbledore softly, answering the unasked question.  
  
The baby stirred and opened its eyes at her touch, revealing large, emerald eyes. Minerva couldn't resist: she reached over and stroked his messy, raven black hair.  
  
"We're going to leave Harry with his aunt and uncle," said Dumbledore, indicating the house on Number 4 Privet Drive with a slight movement of his head.  
  
Minerva nodded. "They seem like loving people. I've been watching them all day. They treat their son well enough. It's just that. . . are you sure about letting him grow up amongst Muggles? He won't know. . . what he really is. What he did. . ."  
  
"Exactly." Dumbledore looked very grave. "I believe this is the right decision." He drew a deep breath. "We must leave soon. There are still many Death Eaters about, who might be attracted to the strong Silencing Charm I put here."  
  
Minerva put a hand on the side of the baby's face. "You're sure this is the right thing to do, Albus?"  
  
"Yes. It would do no good for a young child like him to grow up in the wizarding world. Think of it, Minerva. A boy who was famous before he even learned to talk. He wouldn't be able to cope with all the publicity."  
  
Minerva sighed, taking her hand off the now-sleeping baby's face. "I'm sure you know what you're doing, Albus."  
  
Dumbledore was just about to place the baby outside the front door, when Hagrid stepped forward.  
  
"Headmast'r, could I . . .?" he choked back a sob.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, holding out the baby. Hagrid gave him a whiskery kiss on the cheek, letting out a miserable wail.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized meekly. "I jus' can't help it, not with James an' Lily dyin', and poor Harry. . ."  
  
Minerva let out another sob, which she instantly tried to hide.  
  
Dumbledore turned away from them, leaning down to place the baby on the doorstep. He tucked the small blanket snugly around the sleeping infant, smiling sadly.  
  
"Best of luck, Harry," he whispered.  
  
He straightened himself, and the three adults stood for a second, silently watching the unaware baby.  
  
"We have to leave," said Dumbledore regretfully, after a few minutes. "Death Eaters. . . we don't want to attract them here."  
  
Hagrid nodded, and, with one last look at Harry, he mounted his motorcycle again, flying off into the night.  
  
Dumbledore and Minerva disappeared with a small *pop* a second later, and all of Privet Drive was silent and peaceful again. Everything was back to normal.  
  
Except for the baby slumbering peacefully outside Number 4 Privet Drive, blissfully unaware of what the next few years had in store for him. . .  
  
TBC. . .  
  
How was it?? Please remember to review! PLLEEAAASEEE!!! 


End file.
